


Two Sides of The Same Coin

by magicalalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalalice/pseuds/magicalalice
Summary: My first, and probably not so great attempt at HP fanfic. Hermione ends up de-aged, her memories are missing in action, and she has a furry little problem of her own.  Stuck back in the 70s with the Marauders, will her presence make a difference if she can't remember her own past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't own anything  
> This is my first attempt at fanfic, and I hope whoever reads this enjoys! You can find me on Tumblr and FFN under magicalalice. Happy holidays!!

August 24th, 1973

Rain lashed aggressively against the windows, the wind was howling as lightning flashed and thunder crashed loud enough to shake the modest hut. Hagrid sat preparing a pot of tree when he saw a bright blue flash and heard a sickening crack echo. Bolting up out of his chair at the sound, the half giant cautiously made his way to the door. Peering out, at first he couldn't see anything through the dark and storm filled night, but when the lightning flashed he noticed the small crumpled body of what could only be a young child. 

Rushing out from his hut, eye squinting against the harsh rain, Hagrid drew closer to the small child. She couldn't have been more than 13, yet it was obvious she had seen things no one should have ever seen, no matter what age they may be. Her hair was tangled and matted, plastered against her face with blood and rain. Gently he gathered the girl's small bleeding frame in his arms and quickly made his way to the infirmary, trying his best to shield the girl from the raging storm around them.

Madam Pomfrey yelped and jumped in surprise when a drenched Hagrid burst through the doors of the hospital wing, with a small bundle in his arms. Madam Pomfrey gasped as she realized it was a child.

“Put her on the bed now Hagrid.” Pomfrey directed as she quickly gathered herself, the initial shock passing, and set to work to do her best heal the young girl, desperately trying to hold herself together. “What happened to her, who would do this to a child?” She quietly asked, gasping when she saw the terrible word that had jaggedly been carved into her arm. Pomfrey recognized the deep bite marks, the bite marks along with many of her scars would never properly heal. Her scars, along with her lycanthropy, would now be something she would have carry them with her for life. Not only was this girl suffering from butal wounds that had almost killed her, but she was practically starving and had been for quite some time.

Hagrid just shook his head, there were no words need to show that while he was clearly concerned for the poor girl, he knew nothing of her. “She'll be alright won't she Poppy?” He asked softly as he watched the medi-witch tend to the girl's wounds.

Poppy didn't answer right away, focused on trying to minimize the severity of the girl's injuries.“Can you fetch Minerva for me Hagrid? With Albus away for the time being, she'll know how to best help his poor girl.” Poppy wiped her forehead as she sat down, she had finally be able to get the girl stabilized “I'm sure she'll be just fine once she wakes up and has some more rest.” The exhausted medi-witch said trying her best to comfort the grounds keeper. Hagrid was reluctant to leave but accepted her answer nonetheless, looking over his shoulder one last time as me made his way out of the hospital with to track down the deputy headmistress. 

Once Hagrid was out of sight Pomfrey let out a long sigh and sagged in exhaustion further into her chair, and set to work filling out a form with what little information she knew about the young witch who lay before her.

“You poor poor girl, you needn't worry you're safe now.” Pomfrey softly whispered, it was evident that the girl had gone through, and would continue to go through, something truly terrifying. Something one could only be able to witness in the worst nightmare. The medi-witch was filled with the need to protect the young girl she had barely managed to save.

 

Hermione felt cold, lost, and alone. Surrounded by nothing but blackness, it was as if she was simply floating in a comfortable emptiness. She was tired, so so tired. She didn't know for sure why she was so tired but she didn't care, her eyes began to droop. A little nap never hurt anyone Hermione thought to herself as her eyes finally shut, but once they shut, bright lights and images began to flash behind her eyelids and pain consumed her. Hermione felt trapped, she could barely move, and her eyelids felt heavy as she tried to force them open. Terrifying images kept flashing before her, it was as if a life she did not fully have the knowledge of or understand, a life she didn't recognize, was flashing before her eyes. 

Hermione tried to move, to sit up, but it was as if she had been strapped down. She struggled aggressively against the weight that was pressing against her. Bright white light blinded her as she finally managed to open her eyes and while the terrible images she had seen flashing through her mind we're now gone, they still haunted her. Her eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the new lighting around her. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know much if she was being honest, but she knew it was somewhere safe and that was enough for now. Hermione tried to push herself up in order to better see the room around her but a groan of pain and agony left her as soon as she tried to move. She started to panic slightly as she tried to figure out how she had gotten here.

A kind looking medi-witch appeared almost out of nowhere, ordering Hermione to lay back down, and ordering her to down one foul tasting potion after another. Hermione felt the pain begin to recede and she instantly felt much calmer than before.

“I’m Madame Pomfrey” the medi-witch introduced herself. “You've been through quite an ordeal, what's your name sweetie?” Pomfrey asked softly as she gently brushed her hand through the girl's curly mane of hair. The concern was evident on her face, Hermione knew right away that she could trust her.

“Hermione” the young witch struggled to say, her voice raspy and her throat dry. An aggressive cough quickly took control and shook her. “How, how long have I been here? Where am I?” Hermione's horse and scraggly voice asked quietly as she broke into another fit of coughing.

“You need to rest for now Hermione, questions will have to wait for now.” Pomfrey murmured to Hermione as she slowly started to drift off into what would hopefully be a calm and restful sleep.


	2. Two Sides of the Same Coin: Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't own anything, except all of my mugs. I hope you enjoy, I'm not 100% sure where the story is going, but hopefully it will get somewhere eventually. Happy holidays you lovely people <3 You can find me on AO3, FFN, and Tumblr as magicalalice. Happy reading! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long to update!! Also I don't have a beta so sorry for any errors!

Two Sides of the Same Coin: Chapter Two

 

August 27th 1973

Hermione's eyes snapped open as the cold and sterile scent of hospital flooded her nose, it was almost overpowering. It was as if she could smell every possible smell, she felt as though her nose was being brutally assaulted by the smells around her, it was overwhelming. Feeling strength in her arms, she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. Hermione grunted with effort, the intense pain from before was gone but there was a lingering dull ache deep in her bones. She felt stiff and sore once she finally managed to get herself sitting up. As soon as she had seeing her legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand up, a fussing medi-witch appeared and was pushing her back to the bed.

“You've been unconscious for the past few days. You should not be pushing yourself right now sweetie.” Pomfrey gently scolded as she checked over to make sure Hermione hadn't done any further damage to her healing wounds. “Do you know what's happened to you Hermione?” Pomfrey asked. When Hermione shook her head, the medi-witch explained where and how they found her, she explained to her that she was now a werewolf, that she had scars from cursed artifacts that would never truly heal, and Pomfrey explained that she was luck to be alive. Hermione was shocked by what she heard. As the medi-witch began checking over and changing some of Hermione's bandages, a strict and stern looking women made way over to stand at the end of Hermione's bed.

“Afternoon Minerva, do you want me to send for some tea while you talk to Hermione?” Pomfrey offered warmly as she stood once she had finished tending to the girl. Turning back to Hermione, “don't worry Hermione, Professor McGonagall will help us figure out how best to help you, and I'll be right back.” Pomfrey comforted the younger witch before turning back to McGonagall. “I know you mean well, but don't stress or strain the poor child Minerva, she needs her rest.” Poppy Pomfrey sharply whispered to McGonagall, tightly clutching her arm before she made her way to fetch some tea, giving the girl and Professor McGonagall some privacy.

Both Professor McGonagall and Hermione watched the you medi-witch leave to go get some tea, once she had left the room, the remaining witches turned to face each other.

“I am Professor McGonagall, I teach transfiguration and am the deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts.” McGonagall stated simply as she took a seat in the chair next to Hermione's bed. “If you could tell me what happened to you, and how it is that you ended up here,I promise I'll try to do my best to try and help you.” The older which said, her eyes softened as she studied the young witch in front of here. 

“I-I wish I could Professor, but I'm a-afraid I can't tell you.” Hermione said shakily, suddenly feeling scared and nervous, she did not want to disappoint the professor. “I don't know what happened to me, or how I got here. I know what Madame Pomfrey told me, but I can't remember much else.” her voice shaking and growing watery as she continued not able to look the elder witch in the eyes. Hermione's eyes filled with tears “w-why can't I-I re-remember anything?” Hermione choked out, trying her hardest not to break down in tears in front of the other witch. Hugging the knees to her chest, Hermione squeezed her eyes tightly against her tears and tried desperately to remember something, even the smallest detail about her past. Nothing came up. 

Sobs were building up in her chest, as her mind raced desperately trying to figure out exactly what she could and could not remember. Hermione knew facts about herself, like the things she liked and didn't like, she knew her birthday was September 19th, she knew she was called the brightest witch of her age, but she didn't know who her parents were, what had happened to her, or how she had gotten to where she was. It was as if she knew who Hermione was, but didn't know why or what made her who she was.

 

Minerva's heart broke for the young witch before her. She moved closer to try and comfort her small shaking form, but pulled her hand back unsure of how best to comfort the girl. While she had never had any children of her own, she couldn't help but feel the need to take care of the broken child she saw trying her hardest to hold herself together.

“Don't worry Hermione, you're clearly a very brave young girl.” McGonagall said after a while. “Why don't you tell me what you do know?” She prompted gently as she sat down on the bed next to Hermione. 

Pomfrey arrived a few minutes later with a tea tray in hand, and gave Minerva a pointed look when she noticed that Hermione was crying. The medi-witch slipped a small amount of claiming draught in the girl's tea and handed it to her when she finally looked back up and nodded her thanks. Giving one last sniff and taking a deep breath as the she took her cup of tea and began telling Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey what she could about herself.

After their tea was finished to two witches felt that while that had not been able to get to know very much about Hermione, and it concerned both of them greatly. However, both of them were quick to develop a strong liking for the clever muggle born witch, especially McGonagall.

As soon as Hermione drifted back into a light slumber, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall moved away to discuss what they should do to help the child.

“She's barely 13, what could have that child have gone through that was so traumatic that she can't even remember what it is she's gone through?! We have to do something Minerva.” The medi-witch quietly exclaimed as she started to pace back and forth. Minerva knew they needed to act quickly. Dumbledore would be returning to Hogwarts soon, and as much as Minerva trusted him and knew him to be a great wizard, his willingness to do anything for the greater good concerned her. Something told her that she had to keep the girl out of his clutches.


End file.
